Observing Destiny
by twitina
Summary: Esme was the Principal at Forks Elementary. Years ago, she watched a romance bloom between two of her students. Now, she is at their wedding, remembering.


Esme smiled as she watched the beautiful bride walking down the aisle, her dark hair peeking out from the veil in curled whisps of chestnut. She always knew that this would be the outcome of the romance she'd watched bloom on her playground many years ago.

She'd been the Principal when this couple was in elementary school. There were several times she'd had the duo in her office, talking to them about one thing or the other. They seemed to find ways to get into trouble that were new and unique. They weren't a 'couple' then, but they were always inseparable and she could see a certain something about them.

The memories brought tears to her eyes as she watched the bride clinging to her father's arm. He had always doted on his only daughter, relishing everything she did. Now, he was sending her off to another state with a new husband, not knowing when they would be home again. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he placed her hand in the groom's.

It wasn't that long ago, really, that the two were children, always playing on the swings together, kicking their feet to the sky and laughing as they flew backward and raced forward.

Bella would slow down a little, and inevitably, she'd tell Edward to jump off of his swing and push her higher. Esme would laugh at his response; it was always the same. He'd whine about it, he'd tell her that she didn't need help, and then he'd drag his feet on the ground to slow himself, quickly jump from his own seat and run behind her.

Bella would laugh out loud with every shove, happy to go higher and higher, her hair trailing behind her as she rose and covering her face as she retreated. When she was flying through the air once again, Edward would jump back into his swing and try to catch up.

They were always on the swings. Nobody challenged them or tried to take the two seats that were always theirs. It was as if everyone knew that they were special, that they were destined to swing together throughout their lives.

She could still clearly recall the day that another little boy had pushed Bella to the ground. Her knee was bleeding and she was crying when she sat up. Edward had promptly walked up to the other young man and punched him in the nose. The scuffle that broke out resulted in Edward taking a trip to the Principal's office, with Bella trailing behind, pleading his case.

Esme had sent them off to class after a serious conversation about the right way to settle a dispute. Bella had proceeded to walk past Emmett McCarty with her head held high, sniffing as she looked at the blood stained tissue he was holding under his nose. Esme never would have believed that Emmett would one day stand next to Edward as his best man, but there he was.

The thing she remembered most about that day was Bella's parting shot. At the ripe old age of nine, she had spun on her heal and looked Esme in the eye. "He's going to marry me someday. That's why he protects me."

Esme noticed that Emmett nodded silently as he watched them walk out of the office. He understood the connection they had, even if nobody else did.

On any other day and from any other child, the words would have been silly and Esme would have chuckled to herself as she returned to her chair, ready to face Emmett. But Bella's certainty was unnerving. She knew what she was saying, she was positive it was the course her life would take.

And Esme had watched the story unfold. They moved on to other schools, of course, but Forks was a small town and she had watched from afar as their relationship progressed.

In middle school, they worked together on every project, winning the Science Fair twice. They took the same classes and went on the same field trips. They were together at every school dance and every athletic event. They studied together and had excellent grades.

Esme had heard that they never held hands or kissed in the hallways, like other young couples. And yet, there was something different in the way they approached each other. They hovered around one another, like satellites attracted to an object by gravity. Public displays of affection weren't necessary for them to prove how much they cared about each other.

Only one boy tried to ask Bella out in high school - Mike Newton. He learned very quickly that it was a mistake. Edward had stepped in front of him and demanded that he leave Bella alone, the look on his face was murderous, and Mike retreated quickly. Bella had giggled and tapped Edward's arm, laced her fingers through his and walked by his side to their next class. Every other young man had learned from Mike's experience.

By the time they were juniors, they had finally declared themselves a couple. They were frequently seen at the diner in town, drinking sodas and laughing as they stuffed themselves into the same side of a small booth. They always held hands and walked close enough to whisper conversation to each other. There was no denying that they were more than in love, they were meant to be together.

Esme knew that college would be the make or break time for them. When the time came for them to apply to their list of schools, they sent their applications to the same list. She remembered the day that Charlie came into the diner, proud as he'd ever been of his daughter. Bella had been accepted at Harvard. Edward, of course, had also applied and had also been accepted.

And so, the two young lovers had moved across the country to Boston, and although they lived in separate dorms, they spent every possible moment together. The pictures that Charlie showed off at the diner showed them walking along the Charles River, sculling teams floating along in the background. They sent their parents pictures of every landmark along the Freedom Trail, and most of the time one or the other would be making a silly face in the photo.

One picture was Esme's favorite, though she had never admitted it to Charlie. It showed the young couple holding hands in Boston Common Park. The famous swan boats were in the background and the sun was setting, creating a purple haze on the horizon. Esme had held her breath when she looked at the picture of the most beautiful couple she had ever seen. The bond between them was almost palpable. She knew that day that they were truly destined to be together.

Charlie's favorite picture showed them watching the Red Sox play against the Yankees. They were standing on the Big Green Monster and had painted their faces red. He framed that picture and proudly displayed it on his desk at the police station, as Bella had known he would.

Edward Sr. and Elizabeth had invited Charlie to fly with them to Boston to watch the graduation, and he had been happy to accept. Nearly every person in Forks had seen the video footage they shot that day; Elizabeth gushing over Bella and Edward in their matching attire and gasping when they both revealed their Chucks underneath, the duo happily clutching their diplomas, Charlie smiling widely at them as they threw their caps into the air for Elizabeth as she snapped pictures.

Charlie and Edward Sr. glowed with pride when they returned, telling everyone that their children had graduated with honors.

That summer, Edward and Bella came home to Forks and promptly announced their engagement. The wedding was scheduled for the end of August.

They wouldn't be home for long. Edward had been accepted into Harvard Law and Bella had taken a teaching job at a private school in Boston. Everyone in Forks knew what had transpired in their lives.

And now, here they were, standing at the altar together, ready to make vows of everlasting love. This was the place they had always been destined to see.

Emmett patted his best friend's back as Bella's cousin Alice took her bouquet. A tear rolled down Esme's cheek as she watched the couple join hands and face the minister.

This moment was the culmination of two lifetimes, the beginning of a new adventure for two of her favorite students – two children that had helped fill the void left by never being able to have a child of her own.

Esme jumped as she felt her husband take her hand.

"You've always loved the kids that come through your school, but I get the feeling that this couple means something special to you," he whispered in her ear.

She just nodded and clenched the hand of the man who was her own destiny, smiling brightly when the bride announced to the room 'I do'.

* * *

**A/N Twilight belongs to SM.**

**I hope you've enjoyed my fluffy little one-shot. Thank you for contributing to a charity to help Haiti! I'm just happy that I can contribute to the effort to help the people there.**

**And, I'm posting this here today to say THANK YOU to all of my readers. It's Reader Appreciation Day. This fluff is for you. **


End file.
